Kuchiki Kristmas
by Chocolate Thunder
Summary: Chirstmas in Kuchiki household. 1  Silent Night with Rukiaand Byakuya 2  Byakuya singing the first Noel and many more carils have been Kuchikied for your enjoyment!
1. Chapter 1

A Kuchiki Kristmas

By

Chocolate Thunder

Warning a little lemon on Silent Night.

* * *

**Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace**

It was Christmas morning. Well, to Rukia it was still night. From her window all she saw were stars and blackness. Both figuratively and literally. Byakuya had decided that they would greet Christmas together, all through the not so Silent Night. By 12:00am she had been seeing stars from Byakuya's constant onslaught on her fragile, lithe body. She often wondered through the constant days which were really hours when he would get tired and sleep. She herself was nearing her limit. She thought she neared her limit one, two, no three hours ago but Byakuya had always been there to prove her wrong.

Byakuya adjust her body so he was hugging her limp form. She was so far gone that Byakuya needed to support her to keep her able. As the umpteenth orgasm rocked her body and forced her back to the oblivion of ecstasy. She thought that Byakuya had finally grown tired. She had stopped pounding her for a lapse in time and she allowed herself a moment rest. Byakuya looked upon the face of his wife. Her face had many streaks and beads of sweat. When Rukia open her eyes and tried to smile, Byakuya saw the tiredness in her face. He pumped into her a few more time and saw Rukia's face contort into a pained expression of pleasure. He then allowed himself to meet her in nothingness. When Byakuya finally filled Rukia with his essence Rukia had gone passed the edge and passed out. Byakuya and Rukia had fell into bed together. Rukia was in Byakuya's arms and they both slept peacefully. The atmosphere settled itself out and it was a silent, holy, peaceful night.

* * *

**The First Noel, the Angels did say**  
**Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay**  
**In fields where they lay keeping their sheep**  
**On a cold winter's night that was so deep.**  
**Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**  
**Born is the King of Israel!**

Byakuya woke up first. It was nearly dawn and everyone else in the house was sound asleep, even the servants. They should be up preparing the Christmas dinner but a part of him wanted peace to reign. This was the day that they say Jesus was born; the day Christmas started. His own grandfather told him the story of how the man named Jesus used his spiritual powers, even as a dead human, to walk through hell and set the captives free. He always use to say that Jesus was real and that God was the creator of everything, even the king of soul society. Byakuya put on the comforter on Rukia, admiring her long black hair splayed everywhere. Suppressing his desires he dressed himself in a simple winter robe. It hadn't snowed and it was Christmas! Regardless he looked into the horizon and saw the sun peek its head into the sky. Creating an amazing display of colors only the living God could create on his mighty palette. Making sure that no one was nearby the Great Kuchiki clan lead started singing.

"The First Noel, the Angels did say  
Was to certain poor shepherds in fields as they lay"

By sheep, little Himeko had awoken from her slumber and had walked out to the gardens to where the voice was coming from.

"In fields where they lay keeping their sheep"

Her little feet were chasing the beautiful voice until she found it. Her father Byakuya was singing. She was so floor she made no sound at all.

"On a cold winter's night that was so deep.  
Noel, Noel",

It was by then she had joined in the heavenly song"

"Noel, Noel  
Born is the King of Israel!"

Byakuya had turned around and saw it was his daughter Himeko intruding upon his yearly tradition of singing the song his deceased mother taught him. Himeko had started clapping softly. In return Byakuya stared at her. That didn't faze her. She had to tell daddy how sweet his nice was. "Daddy you sound like magic" Then she ran and hugged her father's legs. Byakuya had been shocked to say the least. He could barely hide the smile lips. "Daddy, can you teach me to sing like that?" "Yes, just don't tell anyone" Himeko shaked her head and continued hugging her father.

* * *

**Away in a manger,**  
**no crib for His bed,**  
**The little Lord Jesus**  
**lay down his sweet head.**  
**The stars in the sky**  
**looked down where He lay**  
**The little Lord Jesus,**  
**asleep on the hay.**

They watched Kazuyuki, Hideaki, and Himeko open their many gifts. They had been so excited this morning. They had crossed-over to the world of the living to celebrate this Christmas. In the Kuchiki Estate in Karakura town the Kuchiki Family was together in peacefulness celebrating the birth of Lord Jesus.

"Daddy will you sing for us"

All at once Byakuya went stonic (more than before). Rukia walked up Byakuya from the kitchen with an assortment of breakfast for the family to eat on a rather large tray.

"What is talking about Byakuya?" Rukia asked

"Daddy, I'm sorry but it's Christmas!"

"Himeko, Daddy doesn't sing" Kazuyuki said soothingly. He moved to touch her should as to apologize.

"Yeah, stupid" Hideaki chirped.

Kazuyuki then moved to punch Hideaki.

"Who is stupid Hideaki" Rukia and Kazuyuki said. One through squinted eyes and an angry voice vand another with a fist ready to hit.

"No one is because I will sing for you all" Byakuya said

* * *

I know this was late but I will redeem myself (hopefully) by completing this story when on the eve of New Years, starting my top secret story on the 2nd day of the New Year and on New Years updating my story The Journey to our Heart (which you should check out and review), and maybe (hopefully also) updating one of my babies from the Avatar genre and my teenager Kuchiki Kids or Kuchiki Family whatever I switched it to, in fact they are just Kuchiki drabbles (which you should check out and review). Anyhow, in case I sleep off trying to make it happen just know I plan on coming back soon!

Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Kuchiki Kristmas

by

Coco-chan

* * *

"No one is because I will sing for you all" Byakuya said

**O Holy Night! The stars are brightly shining,****  
It is the night of the dear Saviour's birth.****  
Long lay the world in sin and error pining.****  
**

"Who is stupid now Hideaki!" Himeko exclaimed sticking her tongue out at Hideaki. Hideaki was shocked, and that was an understatement, he had no idea his father could carry a note. Much less sing! The strong Kuchiki clan leader, the captian of the 6th squad in the 13 court guard, the strongest shinigami in the…well ever! He could comprehend such madness. He had long been ashamed by his talents, believing that they had been bequived from his mother and that he would grow up to be weak. Now he was seeing things in a different light. Soon he heard his mother join his father.

**Till He appeared and the Spirit felt its worth.****  
A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,****  
**

Then Kazuyuki and Himeko joined. Together they sounded beautiful. He felt so embarrassed. He could let them hear him sing and he could be excluded from his family because he didn't want to sing, So he opened his mouth to join the Kuchiki Khorus.

**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn.****  
Fall on your knees! Oh, hear the angel voices!****  
**

Ichigo was walking to the Kuchiki house that was a little off from his house, even neighborhood. Of course Byakuya had taken the care to not buy a lavish mansion (and a little cottage in a area of free open spaces and liberated land) in a place near Ichigo. No, he bought one in a rich neighborhood very far from Ichigo. Why? Ask yourself and tell me.

Nonetheless, this Christmas morning, Ichigo took the liberty to travel via bus, taxi, motorcycle, moped, scooter, roller skates, and finally by foot.

Open reaching the door of the Kuchiki Estate he was bombarded by not only beautiful music, which he assumed was from a music player somewhere in the house incredulously though.

'Byakuya listened to music!'

Then he was bombard with the many people, rich people, at Byakuya's door with many gifts. Gifts of money, toys, food, cards, and anything they could use to bribe them to sing again and maybe at my house, your house, Jesus's house, at a concert, etc.

As Ichigo knocked in the door one of the workers in the house recognized him and open the door. What Ichigo saw was shocking to say the least. Byakuya and his children were singing and so was Rukia. They were singing O Holy Night.

* * *

**O night divine, the night when Christ was born;****  
O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!****  
O night, O Holy Night , O night divine!**

They were singing. It was so comical. Byakuya singing! If someone told him that the cold, stone like Captain of the 6th Squad sang or had the capability to sing, he would laugh first then correct them, that in fact Byakuya couldn't sing. Now listening to this impossibility becoming possible, he was astonished. Maybe Byakuya was a real person with a hear. Maybe he did have Christmas spirit, and compassion in his heart.

Then the song ended.

Byakuya walked straight to the door. He was about to question Ichigo's presence when Rukia saw him and ushered him inside. Byakuya was still at the doorway and he was quickly hit up by the clamoring from his neighbors begging him for many request s and bribing him with money to sing at certain places and event and even offering extra for his family too.

After allowing them to take 15 minutes of his time he politely dismissed them and asked them to come again.

One man decided however to sneak into the Kuchiki Estate through the gardens to talk to Byakuya and talented family face to face.

* * *

Review Please.

P.S. - Next Chapter this story should be over.


End file.
